The Plane and The Psychic
by Mr Emerid
Summary: The Sequel...and prequel to a long line of stories.


The Plane and The Psychic  
  
  
  
  
Lance quickly got in the Limo and looked to the driver.  
"Where to sir?"  
"You know where Brock of Pewter Gym lives? Head there please." Lance asked, leaning forward. The driver nodded, starting the car and started down the road. Lance leaned back and sighed, rubbing his face, not quite believing what he had told Sabrina. But htne, she can understand what I'm going through, having this power, but changing even more on the outside, Lance thought to himself. Plus, that black hair is pretty, Lance mentally slapped himself, not quite wanting to think about that aspect of his life, having technically no life period. The gym had been his whole life for so long, it was hard to get used to the outside world and it's people, which might have explained why he was so rude to those other Gym Leaders. He sat there, looking out his window, thinking deeply about what he was going to do to his Gym. It seemed like he was thinking forever until the Limo finally stopped.  
"Sir, We have about ten minutes until we have to go to the Airport, so please make it quick."  
"Hm? Oh, of course Niles, I'll be out soon." Lance smiled, opening and closing the door as he got out. He looked at the house and nodded, readjusting his sunglasses, having a hard time seeing in the dark. he walked to the door and knocked, then immediately heard several children talking. It wasa few minutes until he heard someone open the door. Surprisingly, it was a more aged Ash, still wearing his patented Hat, although now he was wearing a Red shirt and blue pants.  
"Lance! Come on in! How've you been?" Ash grinned. Lance smiled and nodded, walking into the house. He saw an older Brock herding his little brothers and sisters back to their bedrooms, and he saw the now older Misty sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee. Her face lit up as she Saw Lance.  
"Lance! Hi!" She said, getting up and hugging him lightly. He nodded and hugged her back, then disengaged from the hug and looked at Ash.  
"You married this girl yet or you still waiting to become a Pokemon master?" Lance grinned crookedly, patting Ash's shoulders.  
"Actually We're getting married in about three months and I already beat the Elite four." Lance laughed and rubbed Ash's hat.  
"Congrats! Look, sorry to be rude, but I don't have long. Got a plane leaving to Saffron I gotta catch. Just came to Ask you guy's something." Suddenly he heard Brock walk in and laugh.  
"Lance! It's been forever!" Brock walked over and shook his hand vigourisly. Lance smiled and patted his shoulder as well.  
"Listen, I came here to ask you guy's something. I just got final authorization to become Viridian City's Gym Leader, but I managed to Convince the Pokemon league to move my entire Gym and everything to Viridian. Since Ash is already a Pokemon master, this makes it much easier for me to ask, I know this is really sudden and everything, but I wanted to ask if You guy's wanted to become employee's at My gym. Ever since.....After my power got unleashed........A good third of my Staff has quit." They all had shocked looks on their faces, especially Ash and Misty.  
"I can Understand if Brock can't because of his Brothers and Sisters, but You and Misty aren't really tied down." Lance explained.   
"Well, I appreciate that you understand I can't take the offer Lance. I have too many responsibilities here." Brock sighed. Lance nodded and patted his shoulder.  
"I completely understand, and you're welcome to visit us any time you get the chance." Lance turned to Ash and Misty.  
"How about you two?" Lance turned to Ash and Misty, who were whispering together quietly.  
"Well, we can't just up and go Lance....." Ash started.  
"But we'd be glad to join Parks' Gym after we discuss some things, tie up some ends, finish with the Wedding preparations." Misty smiled, finishing Ash's Sentence. Lance smiled and nodded, readjusting his sunglasses again.  
"That's great! You know my Cell phone number, any time you guy's are ready, give me a call and I'll set up a private flight for you two." Lance smiled, then checked his watch.  
"I got to go guy's, but please, Phone me soon. I'm sure Russell would be glad to talk to you guy's." Lance said. He hugged Misty and Shook Ash and Brock's hands, then left.  
  
  
"Ticket please." Lance nodded and pulled the ticket from his pocket and handed it to the flight attendant, who quickly checked it and nodded, handing it back.  
"Alright, first class arrangements are in the front of the plane." Lance nodded and walked to the plane, stepping inside the large metal flying machine. He checked his ticket and sat down near a window seat, putting his Blue bag in the overhead compartment. He sighed and flipped his sunglasses up, rubbing his eye's. It had been a long night for him, his thoughts were filled with thoughts of his Gym, of Ash and Misty and Brock, of Sabrina....  
He shook his head at the last one, thinking he was more tired than he thought. He flipped his sunglasses back down and leaned back. He hated flying, but this was the quickest way to get back to Parks' Gym. He closed his eye's, trying to just sleep, but failing miserably. Instead he opened his eye's and saw an attendant argueing with a fellow passenger.  
"I know your seat was there, but obviously there's a computer glitch Miss, so You'd better just find a seat, the plane's about to take off." He heard a sigh adn the attendant left and Lance saw who the attendant was arguing with, none other than Sabrina. She looked towards his direction adn scanned the area for a seat. He waved his hand, getting her attention. She smiled and rolled her eye's walking over and sat next his vacant seat, holding her bag.  
"Haven't we met before?" Lance smiled, looking at her. She nodded and buckled up.  
"I think I did something bad in a previous life, this just hasn't been my night." She groaned. Lance raised an eyebrow.  
"How so?"  
"I got a last minute ticket for flying first class after I find out the train I'm supposed to ride on is in for an overhaul, and even when I get here, The computer screws up my seating arrangement." She explained.   
"I'll put your bag in the overhead for you then, just so the day's not a complete loss." Lance grinned, grabbing her bag. He got up and opened the overhead, carefully placing her bag in it. He closed it and sat back down just as the plane gave a lurch.  
"This is the captain speaking. Please buckle you're seat belts folks, we're taking off." Lance groaned and quickly buckled up, then gripped the armrests tightly, trying not to look out the window. Sabrina smiled and looked at him, slightly amused. As soon as the Plane started to go down the runway, Lance bit his lip gripping the armrests tighter. As soon the Plane was done lifting off, he breathed a sigh of relief, but didn't relax much more than that.  
"So..let me get this straight. The Gym leader from the most secret gym, filled with all types of Pokemon wonders and genetically created Pokemon, and has a mysterious sort of power, is afraid of flying." Sabrina said, very amused. Lance nodded and relaxed his hands a little.   
"Heights period. I hate flying." Lance said, trying not to look out the window. Sabrina let out a small laugh and rubbed her head.  
"So I guess you are human. Partially at least." Lance didn't know whether he was offended or being complimented.  
"Is that an insult?"  
"Mmmm Depends on how you look at it I guess. On one hand, you say you don't feel human, so if I say I guess you are human, that could be interpreted as a compliment. But then again, saying Partially may mean that at least you have a shred of humanity, or it could be an insult." Sabrina shrugged. Lance nodded and let out a big breath of air.  
"Don't suppose you hate flying too?" Lance asked.  
"Not really. " Lance sighed and relaxed his grip on the armrests.  
"So where are you from Lance?"  
"Vacavilla, not a really well known place like Saffron or Fuchsia, but it's a nice quiet place." Lance sighed, leaning back. Sabrina nodded.  
"Tell me, Exactly how old are you?" Lance smiled ruefully and rubbed his face, thinking a minute.  
"God, how old am I. I feel about 30, but I'm about 18." He said. Sabrina nodded.  
"When did you become a Gym leader?"  
"When I was thirteen." Sabrina looked at him, impressed.  
"13? The youngest person ever to become a Gym leader was 16." Lance smiled and reached for his satchel.  
"Well, I guess I beat the record then. Ever hear of a kid named Ash Ketchum?"  
"Yeah. He gave me a Haunter, which in turn helped me find this." She pointed to her lips as she started to Smile.  
"He also helped me reunite with my parents." Sabrina sighed, the memories filling her head.  
"Yeah, he's quite a guy. You know he's engaged to Misty Waterflower from Cerulean?" Lance asked Sabrina as he pulled out a pillow and blanket.  
"No I did not." She admitted. Lance placed the Pillow behind his head.  
"So, Sabrina, tell me about yourself......"  



End file.
